Incompatible
by BlackKokoro
Summary: This what happen when I first met this idiot. I told myself this guy is stupid, and I probably hate him because he was annoying, lame, wannabe, and weird, but then you know he was the best thing that ever happened to me. You may think that is a anime cliche romantic story, no it is not. To be honest it's makes me sad that this ever happened because nothing turns out expected. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I guess I can start off at the first day of 7th grade, I walked to my locker and entered in my combination. I put all my stuff in that blue narrow space and got what I needed for class, closed it and headed there. This is advisory, my first class obviously and I don't know anyone there. Most of my friends are in different advisories, so I guess first class is boring and shitty. 2nd hour social studies, 3rd hour Language arts and then 4th hour Science. That's homeroom, geez and that's where we first meet because the teacher just had to put us right next to each other. Well it was just alphabetical order apparently..Hehe..I was kinda glad though that it happened, soon after a few classes at our lockers he asked me what my name was because we were "Locker Neighbors" and I responded; "Why the heck would you need to know?" then walked away silently murmuring to myself how annoying he was. Besides I shouldn't be focusing on boys anyways, am I right or am I right?

Days later I always kept thinking when he did something dumb and stupid "Whaat a lame, dumb, idiot and all above that he was straight up annoying." I hated this guy, and not to mention since we're sitting together we got to be partners. Oh joy. Yes, it was more awkward than you think it would be to begin with, I tried to make conversation but that made it even worse. So that's how it kinda started off, but it then start to get better later on. Anyways getting bac-Oh yeah I didn't even tell you his name, sorry. It's Ethan. Although he was a complete idiot he was actually really smart, Ethan did not do his home work unfortunately, but he was in...Advance math and had good grades..Funny to say that because some damn stereotypes expect Asians to be in there as well. So if you think like that then fuck off, because I'm Asian and I suck at math and my grades are pretty shitty. There..

Well I can say that we talked more, and I got used to him cause one, our lockers, two I feel like he's in every DAMN class I in and three we get to be partners A LOT; so I guess you can call it "destiny". (NOT..Probably just coincidence) But one day he was cleaning his locker and I was there because I was bored and it was flex. (Which is a class where you do whatever.) "That is messy.." I said looking inside.  
"Yuup, Hey! Do you want this? You can drink it just give the cup back." Ethan handed me a plastic coffee cup from Caribou that had been in the for like a few hours and wasn't cold anymore. I could assume it was a iced coffee but whatever I took it out of hands and was curious, so I took a sip. It tasted interesting but I didn't want it, so I gave it back to him. Funny how he was so comfortable with me, then more days went by and I got more friendly with him. He started to make me smile more because he was actually nice..not to mention he was in my choir class and gym classes. So I got to see him a lot, and I liked those classes a lot too. During class on a random day I tried out for a solo in choir concert and got it, but didn't realize that the solo really belong to someone else, so I got upset. We were at our lockers again because it was passing time and I was pretty down.  
"Hey, Ethan..?" I said looking at the ground.  
"What?" He responded.  
"...Never mind." I shook my head and closed my locker.  
"No tell me." He looked at me and I sighed.  
"Do you think..I'm a good singer?"  
"I Think you're the best" although if he just said it because he didn't want to be mean I didn't care. It made me happy, I really wanted to be his friend really bad now, but then unfortunately I did not know that my feelings started to grow bit by bit.


	2. Chapter 2

So it's gym and it's the end of quarter 3, we have 4 quarters and 2 semesters.  
It's basically 2 quarters in each semester, any who my class was playing soccer, it's not really his thing and he...sucks. I'm just kidding I'm horrible at it also, he was opposite team and I was goalie. So he tried to kick the ball in the goal but I caught it and kicked it back. He scream in disappointment, and I laughed my ass off. Then I get hit in the right eye with soccer ball hard *KAAABAAAM* and it hurt like shit, sadly everyone had to see. Ahaha I wanted to cry my eyes out because it hurt like a bitch but didn't, so I sat out for a while and got back in. I like soccer I wanted to play so I went back as goalie again, looking at Ethan I smiled a bit.  
"Did I look...funny when I got hurt?" I murmured silently.  
"You handle it like a pro." He smiled and went back to slacking off.  
Again he made me happy when I least expected it. Although he kind of did laugh when I got hit. (SADFACE LAWLZZZ).

Can't believe that actually happened, right in the right eye too. I probably look ridiculous falling to the ground, haha...Ha..Geez. I couldn't stop smiling, I'm such a dork and yeah I had to get a ice pack. I was lucky I didn't get a black eye the next day. Although it did kinda swell a little, but continuing on I was losing my mind to him. I couldn't stand looking at him laughing and smiling secretly every time he did something stupid. I just love that smile that he had it would make so happy and feel so warm inside. I just wanted stay by his side all the time. It felt so nice just to sit next to him cause I knew that he was OK and comfortable with me. I don't ever feel lost or insecure around him. I would always look back to see what he was doing in class, and I don't know ehy I always did that. I guess it was just an urge..And also yes I'm explaining everything so fast. I'm not the greatest writer. I'm just pouring out what I want to say in this story. Okay? Okay.

You can say that I starting paying attention to Ethan more than schoolwork, I mean I did homework but I wouldn't study, I mean I never really study in the first place. My cousin got me addicted to anime in the fourth grade. So I was all about anime, drawing it, watching it and thinking about it. Hahaa...AHHHH JUST TAKE ME NOW ZERO-KUN...No but anyways I was never very good at schoolwork from the start. Moving on, it's flex and he's in my class a lot because again, he does not do his homework, so he has to come over here to finish it. Usually I like drawing anime but I wasn't that very good in the seventh grade, and he was sitting in front of me fortunately. I was working on a manga story and knew I wouldn't finish because of course all the mangas I made I never ever finished them. Yes, I know. Shuutaap, I get lazy. Any who, I didn't notice that he turned around and saw me drawing. I was minding my own business until I jumped to the sound of his voice.  
"Oh my godddd..Can I see that?"  
"Uhh..Noo." Actually I think this is the before I started liking him but whatever flash backs are good.  
"No, please! It looks so cool, can I just look at it?!"  
"No.." I got scared and grabbed my stuff, then rushed towards my friends desk.


	3. Chapter 3

I was getting creeped out, haha. I was so mean too, but if you really got to know me I was just shy and scared most of the time. I just like to put on a mean face towards people who kinda judge me before knowing me. But getting back to the story, it got so close to the end of the year. I was so happy, for the next year I thought it would be better because then he still wouldn't know my feelings for him. I would give time to get close to him as a friend and then tell him. I wanted to see how he reacted to it but unfortunately that plan failed and trailed away. Moving on is easy it what you're leaving behind, I never thought I was going to see him again. The thought of leaving home and moving to another place far away from loved ones sickened me to my stomach..


End file.
